


A Fluffy Handful

by Firebull



Series: ObiNaru Ficlets [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Transformation, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jutsu Gone Wrong, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Obito gets home to a Naruto that looks very different.For the Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019 squares: Jutsu Accident + Obito





	A Fluffy Handful

Obito had known that Naruto was trying out some new jutsu involving Kurama. He hadn't asked for more details, only for Naruto to make sure that he took care of himself and took regular breaks. Naruto made a point of making the food he would take with him right in front of Obito to lay his mind to rest.

He knew from experience that sometimes it was better to just let Naruto do his stuff until he crashed into a wall he couldn't run through head first. So he decided to use the new free time to get a drink with Kakashi after their guard shift. Of course it ended with Kakashi pestering him over possible honey moon and ranting about how many places weren't wheelchair friendly. 

Obito let him. Hell knew that he was still grateful of the fact that Naruto decided that they'd travel to countries whose leader's he helped during their anniversary every year. Watching Naruto talk excitedly with old friends who fulfilled their goals since the last time they met him always filled Obito with an absurd amount of warmth. Plus, their hosts always made sure to spoil them so Obito had no complains at all.

He came home late that night. He wondered if Naruto had even made it back yet or if he just decided to sleep on the ground outside. It wouldn't be the first time. He wasn't expecting to open the door to find Naruto transformed into a fox. 

And yes, it clearly was Naruto what with the wild blond hair and Uzumaki symbols on his stomach and upper arms. Other than that, he looked like a weird fusion between himself and Kurama. Just in small. Very small. He was barely a third of his usual size if he wasn't counting any of the 9 long tails that started excitedly wagging back and forth when Naruto saw him.

"Obito!" Naruto yelled as he jumped him.

Obito caught him with minimal trouble and almost got hit in the face by a tail for it. He took the opportunity to look Naruto over for any injuries or obvious pain, but couldn't find any. "What happened?"

"Got a little too into training and used too much of Kurama's chakra. He said I'll turn back in a few hours after my own reserves recovered."

Obito sighed in relief. He scratched one of Naruto's ears. "Only you would end up like this."

"Could've happened to anyone!"

Obito shook his head, but dropped it. "Did you at least eat?" He asked, looking down at where Naruto's half paws were buried in his shirt. They didn't look all that suitable for eating.

Naruto looked to the side, clearly embarrassed. "Yeah... I just... I'll take care of the mess in the morning. Promise, dattebayo!"

Hearing Naruto of all people promise to clean up a mess even before Obito even saw it made him dread seeing the kitchen. He quickly decided to just ignore the fact that they even had one until Naruto gave him the all clear. He made his way to their bedroom, turning his head away slightly as he passed the kitchen to not even catch a glimpse of it out of the corner of his eye.

He sat Naruto down on the bed while he got ready for bed. He returned to find that Naruto had started to build a nest. Not a very big one due to lack of pillows and blankets, but it looked very nice. He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"More comfortable like this. Now, c'mon," Naruto urged as he impatiently patted the mattress next to him. 

Obito shook his head and carefully climbed in. Naruto mumbled something as he adjusted the nest before laying down on Obito's chest. One of Obito's hands rose to resume the ear scratching. He chuckled when Naruto purred. 

"You're cute like this, but I prefer you in your normal form."

"I'm not cute," Naruto protested weakly.

"If you say so." Obito placed a kiss on Naruto's hair. "Just go to sleep."

Naruto let out a whine, but buried himself deeper into Obito's chest nonetheless. His tails relaxed and curled around them both. They were fluffy and warm. A perfect fit for Naruto. 

Obito grinned. Very cute indeed.


End file.
